Chapter List
List * Prologue * Chapter 001 – Young man, Li Muyang! * Chapter 002 – Ten thousand Kois following the dragon! * Chapter 003 – Shinian too sweet! * Chapter 004 – Tears too salty! * Chapter 005 – Morals are declining! * Chapter 006 – Be careful of lightning! * Chapter 007 – Indirectly saving the country! * Chapter 008 – Assassin Crow! * Chapter 009 – Risking life and limb! * Chapter 010 – Dreaming of dragons! * Chapter 011 – Classmate in danger! * Chapter 012 – Genius idiot! * Chapter 013 – Kingdom’s bright moon! * Chapter 014 – Hurry, test me! * Chapter 015 – Cheating in the test! * Chapter 016 – Killing words! * Chapter 017 – I don’t accept! * Chapter 018 – Suspected Puppy love! * Chapter 019 – Old stories! * Chapter 020 – Buyout debt of gratitude! * Chapter 021 – A croton seed! * Chapter 022 – The strangeness of the wound * Chapter 023 – Xiangma and Muyang * Chapter 024 – Muyang subdues the horse! * Chapter 025 – Hedonistic Young master * Chapter 026 – You’re ugly! * Chapter 027 – The gift of an embroidered pouch! * Chapter 028 – Love is hard to express! * Chapter 029 – Please let me speak! * Chapter 030 – Maintaining Style! * Chapter 031 – Human Shaped Cushion! * Chapter 032 – Cut through it with one slice! * Chapter 033 – Flesh eating blood crows! * Chapter 034 – Already dead! * Chapter 035 – Can’t believe it! * Chapter 036 – My heart is too soft! * Chapter 037 – Detoxifying concoction! * Chapter 038 – Strange Constellation! * Chapter 039 – The heart of a wolf and the lungs of a dog! * Chapter 040 – First signs of the extraordinary! * Chapter 041 – Friends! * Chapter 042 – Trying to cheat money again! * Chapter 043 – Lord of Jiangnan City! * Chapter 044 – Evil people smashing the shop! * Chapter 045 – On your knees! On your knees! * Chapter 046 – Destroying the plan! * Chapter 047 – Petty Uncle! * Chapter 048 – Frighten baby * Chapter 049 – Good for nothing son! * Chapter 050 – Hiding from the Lady! * Chapter 051 – Father and son dilemma! * Chapter 052 – Raising to fight a wolf! * Chapter 053 – Dirty my eyes * Chapter 054 – I’m not stupid anymore! * Chapter 055 – Explosive Temper * Chapter 056 – Sunset Farewell! * Chapter 057 – Don’t worry * Chapter 058 – Heroes list * Chapter 059 – Not a hero! * Chapter 060 – Heavens won’t forgive them! * Chapter 061 – Listen and distinguish! * Chapter 062 – Cry of a crane from the high riverbank * Chapter 063 – Not heard of it! * Chapter 064 – First of West Wind! * Chapter 065 – Journey with Wise men * Chapter 066 – Achieved this result before! * Chapter 067 – Xiangma was rejected! * Chapter 068 – A heavy reward can kill! * Chapter 069 – The one who kills the leader of the horses! * Chapter 070 – Purple haired demon girl! * Chapter 071 – Broke the wall with one punch! * Chapter 072 – Shinian misses * Chapter 073 – Goodbye Jiangnan! * Chapter 074 – Iron-wall general! * Chapter 075 – Make friend become famous! * Chapter 076 – The bandits of Fowl Crying Lake! * Chapter 077 – Grim faced bodhisattva! * Chapter 078 – Crime of colluding with the enemies! * Chapter 079 – Under the sword of tribulation! * Chapter 080 – Turtle Drake protecting it’s master * Chapter 081 – Extort a confession by torture! * Chapter 082 – Millions of brave soldiers! * Chapter 083 – Torrential rain and sword! * Chapter 084 – Solemn killing * Chapter 085 – Second sword severs karma! * Chapter 086 – Black fire burning * Chapter 087 – Willing to die after hearing the right path! * Chapter 088 – Nowhere to go! * Chapter 089 – Armour to have audience with the Emperor! * Chapter 090 – Heroic young man! * Chapter 091 – Confrontation in front of the Emperor! * Chapter 092 – Being chased for the whole journey! * Chapter 093 – Bullying to the extreme! * Chapter 094 – Swordsman Gu Mo! * Chapter 95 – Get lost! * Chapter 96 – Wuyou helps out! * Chapter 97 – Wine, women, avarice and temper – the four cardinal vices! * Chapter 98 – Rich and tough! * Chapter 99 – Overestimating your ability! * Chapter 100 – Six taboos for drinkers * Chapter 101 – Qiji greedy for wine! * Chapter 102 – Piercing the soul! * Chapter 103 – Go through fire and water! * Chapter 104 – Love trial is difficult! * Chapter 105 – Teachers fight over a student! * Chapter 106 – Encountering desert bandits! * Chapter 107 – Unable to control hate! * Chapter 108 – Cry out against injustice！ * Chapter 109 – Kill bandits under fury! * Chapter 110 – Either give money or..! * Chapter 111 – Yan Xiangma said! * Chapter 112 – I want to slay dragons! * Chapter 113 – I am one！ * Chapter 114 – Give up on yourself * Chapter 115 – Cultivate both Buddhism and Taoism! * Chapter 116 – The land dragons perished! * Chapter 117 – Water spirit beauty! * Chapter 118 – One side is in trouble！ * Chapter 119 – Help came from all sides！ * Chapter 120 – Come and go like a shadow! * Chapter 121 – You better leave! * Chapter 122 – Cut flesh with a blunt knife！ * Chapter 123 – Dare to furtively learn secret techniques! * Chapter 124 – First time meeting Qiandu! * Chapter 125 – Face of a human, heart of a snake! * Chapter 126 – This person is too hateful! * Chapter 127 – Tear of the dragon king! * Chapter 128 – Must have ambition! * Chapter 129 – Sand covers the eyes! * Chapter 130 – Heart of a phoenix! * Chapter 131 – Take in things calmly! * Chapter 132 – Changbai Sword Sect * Chapter 133 – Qiandu confront the enemy！ * Chapter 134 – Calabash brothers! * Chapter 135 – Rumours! * Chapter 136 – Choose to believe! * Chapter 137 – Husband and wife talk! * Chapter 138 – Sword of Reincarnation! * Chapter 139 – People complicate things! * Chapter 140 – The thief crying ‘stop thief’! * Chapter 141 – Xiaohu is like a tiger! * Chapter 142 – Interpreting the language of dragons! * Chapter 143 – Common person becomes king! * Chapter 144 – Dragon ghost raise its head! * Chapter 145 – Cut off the Dragon’s spine! * Chapter 146 – Nuijang is no longer raging! * Chapter 147 – Jade tree of the Song family! * Chapter 148 – Cleanse the mind! * Chapter 149 – So many questionable points! * Chapter 150 – Direct confrontation! * Chapter 151 – Seven realms of cultivation! * Chapter 152 – Of royal descent! * Chapter 153 – Help build foundation! * Chapter 154 – One single glance overthrows the school! * Chapter 155 – Do not have the privilege！ * Chapter 156 – Foolish！ * Chapter 157 – Flower guardian！ * Chapter 158 – Grass clashing！ * Chapter 159th – Kill chicken for training the mind! * Chapter 160 – I don’t eat meat! * Chapter 161 – Chicken soup is poisonous! * Chapter 162 – Vast like the sea! * Chapter 163 – Acknowledge as master! * Chapter 164 – 《Authentic Scripture of Pervading Mystery》! * Chapter 165 – Guilty Conscience！ * Chapter 166 – A one-sided battle！ * Chapter 167 – Mountain Stream! * Chapter 168 – Heaven and earth are grief-stricken! * Chapter 169 – Cut off musical notes * Chapter 170 – Talk alone! * Chapter 171 – Water monster! * Chapter 172 – Three-eyed ice toad! * Chapter 173 – The revenge of a gentleman * Chapter 174 – Sinister aura! * Chapter 175 – Scared to death! * Chapter 176 – Underwater World! * Chapter 177 – Swallow Qiandu! * Chapter 178 – Stupa City! * Chapter 179 – Been captured! * Chapter 180 – Swear a blood oath! * Chapter 181 – There really are dragons! * Chapter 182 – Dragon Slaying Canyon! * Chapter 183 – The high attack of heaven！ * Chapter 184 – Muyang demonstrates his power! * Chapter 185 – Fire Phoenix starts a prairie fire! * Chapter 186 – Transforming into a dragon! * Chapter 187 – The Curse of Subduing Dragon! * Chapter 188 – The sacrifice of thousands of dragons! * Chapter 189 – Bathing in dragon blood! * Chapter 190 – Dragon Clan’s blood and tears! * Chapter 191 – The new king of the dragon clan! * Chapter 192 – Forcibly fuse! * Chapter 193 – Stupa City collapses! * Chapter 194 – Destroy the human race! * Chapter 195 – Soft skin and tender flesh! * Chapter 196 – Grow scales and magical claw! * Chapter 197 – Haunt like a ghost! * Chapter 198 – Worry-free youngster! * Chapter 199 – Driven by greed! * Chapter 200 – Senior investigating censorate official! * Chapter 201 – Advance gradually and consolidate at every step! * Chapter 202 – Scheming and calculating! * Chapter 203 – Plan carefully and take every possibility into account! * Chapter 204 – Dragon Face! * Chapter 205 – Winning and losing comes second! * Chapter 206 – Studded with stars! * Chapter 207 – One sword defeats the enemy! * Chapter 208 – Fight for him! * Chapter 209 – One sword destroys cities! * Chapter 210 – The Frighten Dragon Fist! * Chapter 211 – Defeated opponent! * Chapter 212 – Suspect and question closely * Chapter 213 – Dragon Clan Self-Cultivation! * Chapter 214 – The royal family of West Wind! * Chapter 215 – Stab each other whenever they meet! * Chapter 216 – This boy is arrogant! * Chapter 217 – Royal family is heartless! * Chapter 218 – Criticise publicly! * Chapter 219 – Forcibly take as disciple! * Chapter 220 – Teacher’s Gift! * Chapter 221 – Burning with worry! * Chapter 222 – Courtyard on fire! * Chapter 223 – Lie on the bed! * Chapter 224 – Honest with each other! * Chapter 225 – Family! * Chapter 226 – As suspected! * Chapter 227 – Introduce yourself * Chapter 228 – Princess of West Wind! * Chapter 229 – Cowardly and shameless! * Chapter 230 – You pick the time! * Chapter 231 – Borrow power to repress people! * Chapter 232 – Peach blossom as the theme! * Chapter 233 – Competition prize! * Chapter 234 – Ten realms of painting! * Chapter 235 – Not ready! * Chapter 236 – Shower of spring sunshine! * Chapter 237 – A wisp of spring breeze! * Chapter 238 – The Princess apologises! * Chapter 239 – Joy mixed with worry! * Chapter 240 – Kong Li’s gift! * Chapter 241 – Subdue the dragon and tame the tiger! * Chapter 242 – ‘Subdue dragon’ subdues a dragon! * Chapter 243 – At your disposal! * Chapter 244 – Chu Ning makes tea! * Chapter 245 – The four illusions! * Chapter 246 – Too popular! * Chapter 247 – ‘The weakness of dragon’! * Chapter 248 – The cart driver’s power! * Chapter 249 – When the wind blows again! * Chapter 250 – Escape from sea of fire! * Chapter 251 – Sister pays brother’s debt! * Chapter 252 – Kill anybody who puts up resistance! * Chapter 253 – Dilemma! * Chapter 254 – Two dogs fighting! * Chapter 255 – Offer humble apology! * Chapter 256 – Never say! * Chapter 257 – Young master of peach blossom! * Chapter 258 – The youngster with the dog! * Chapter 259 – The true meaning of painting! * Chapter 260 – Magic brush Ma Liang! * Chapter 261 – Break the realms through meaning! * Chapter 262 – You better watch yourself! * Chapter 263 – Enter the eye of the formation! * Chapter 264 – Red moon ghost shadows! * Chapter 265 – Red beast tide * Chapter 266 – ‘Ambush on ten sides’! * Chapter 267 – Kill the wolf king! * Chapter 268 – You wolf scum! ！ * Chapter 269 – The ties between the dragon and wolf! * Chapter 270 – Dance with wolf! * Chapter 271 – Goose feather not floating! * Chapter 272 – Kowtow three times! * Chapter 273 – The land of Fenglin * Chapter 274 – Muyang enters the water! * Chapter 275 – Up to something bad! * Chapter 276 – Ten most ferocious beasts! * Chapter 277 – Under the Mountain of Flames! * Chapter 278 – Red lava! * Chapter 279 – Secret exposed! * Chapter 280 – Honest to friend! * Chapter 281 – The gate of hell! * Chapter 282 – The dragon transformation battle! * Chapter 283 – Canghai is killed! * Chapter 284 – Seek revenge for the smallest grievance! * Chapter 285 – Surprise attack! * Chapter 286 – Become meat on somebody’s chopping board! * Chapter 287 – The seven disgrace of Changbai! * Chapter 288 – Identity exposed! * Chapter 289 – Dragon has inverted scales! * Chapter 290 – Black dragon roar to the moon! * Chapter 291 – Ugly cute! * Chapter 292 – Do not allow insult! * Chapter 293 – Let you speak first! * Chapter 294 – Bursting and burning! * Chapter 295 – Savage of the cave! * Chapter 296 – Abandoned student of Starry Sky! * Chapter 297 – The heart of the weak water! * Chapter 298 – Eerie valley! * Chapter 299 – The human heart was the most poisonous! * Chapter 300 – Despicable wretch! * Chapter 301 – Want it? Want! * Chapter 302 – There is no justice! * Chapter 303 – Brother and sister reunion! * Chapter 304 – Savage behaves shockingly! * Chapter 305 – Higher stages of Withered Glory! * Chapter 306 – True love is invincible! * Chapter 307 – Natural fire bird! * Chapter 308 – Dragon and Phoenix joint attack! * Chapter 309 – Let me try! * Chapter 310 – The fierceness of the Wolf Pearl! * Chapter 311 – Muyang is missing! * Chapter 312 – Swallow the wolf pearl! * Chapter 313 – The illusion collapses! * Chapter 314 – Help Snowball! * Chapter 315 – It is too childish! * Chapter 316 – Wolf and salted fish! * Chapter 317 – Anxiously waiting! * Chapter 318 – Unable to ease the pain in the heart! * Chapter 319 – Dean of Starry Sky! * Chapter 320 – The disaster of Starry sky! * Chapter 321 – Fainted in the hall! * Chapter 322 – Let alone the tiger? * Chapter 323 – Brother is not dead! * Chapter 324 – Still water dew! * Chapter 325 – The bamboo sea assault! * Chapter 326 – Unpredictable immortal! * Chapter 327 – Between life and death! * Chapter 328 – Ruthlessly destroys a flower! * Chapter 329 – Uncle of the Lu family! * Chapter 330 – Kill the evil Taoist! * Chapter 331 – The rule of assassination! * Chapter 332 – Return to Tiandu together! * Chapter 333 – Bold guess! * Chapter 334 – The need for hatred! * Chapter 335 – Only sees the heart and will! * Chapter 336 – I need to confess! * Chapter 337 – Difficult to be happy when see each other again! * Chapter 338 – Take precautions before it is too late! * Chapter 339 – This is atonement! * Chapter 340 – Chop off claw and pull out tooth! * Chapter 341 – Future son-in-law! * Chapter 342 – Really annoying! * Chapter 343 – Reluctant to die! * Chapter 344 – Avoidance between men and women! * Chapter 345 – Buy son! * Chapter 346 – Miss Hong Xiul! * Chapter 347 – You are the carriage driver! * Chapter 348 – The way of being a servant! * Chapter 349 – Catch up on horse! * Chapter 350 – Jealousy! * Chapter 351 – The cart driver takes action! * Chapter 352 – Taohong and Liulu! (Peach red and willow green) * Chapter 353 – The impending pain of the country! * Chapter 354 – Shinian sees Buddha! * Chapter 355 – Buddha lit up! * Chapter 356 – Identity exposed! * Chapter 357 – Don’t want to be a nun! * Chapter 358 – Quietly wait for the flowers to bloom! * Chapter 359 – Buddha agreed! * Chapter 360 – Unwilling to let you die! * Chapter 361 – Encounter at the hot spring! * Chapter 362 – Ghost-like nightingale! * Chapter 363 – Looking for her saviour! * Chapter 364 – Flaw exposed! * Chapter 365 – Marry Miss! * Chapter 366 – Walking on thin ice! * Chapter 367 – The snow destroys the city! * Chapter 368 – Assassin reappears! * Chapter 369 – The head of the Lu family! * Chapter 370 – Address him as Grandfather! * Chapter 371 – Bound together for good or ill! * Chapter 372 – Difficult to tell! * Chapter 373 – An invitation to a gathering for distinguished scholars! * Chapter 374 – A rude request! * Chapter 375 – The daughter of a servant! * Chapter 376 – Attract ridicule! * Chapter 377 – Twists and turns! * Chapter 378 – Winter plum blossoms bloom proudly in snow! * Chapter 379 – A piece of white paper! * Chapter 380 – Military authority and imperial power! * Chapter 381 – Hit harder! * Chapter 382 – How long do you want to hide? * Chapter 383 – Presumptuous request! * Chapter 384 – Unsightly! * Chapter 385 – First time seeing Cui Jian! * Chapter 386 – Visit the plum garden! * Chapter 387 – Too nervous! * Chapter 388 – Monitoring Division stops the carriage! * Chapter 389 – Xiangma pretends! * Chapter 390 – I owe you! * Chapter 391 – Blood without scar! * Chapter 392 – The fight in snow! * Chapter 393 – Still Water Sword School! * Chapter 394 – Starry Sky Muyang! * Chapter 395 – ‘Still Water Sword Technique’! * Chapter 396 – Bringing contempt upon oneself! * Chapter 397 – ‘The dragon slayer punch’! * Chapter 398 – The God of sword of West Wind! * Chapter 399 – Admiring the plum blossom and solving the mystery! * Chapter 400 – Tens of thousands of swords launched at the same time! * Chapter 401 – Snowball betrays! * Chapter 402 – The God of sword suffers! * Chapter 403 – You fight, I snatch! * Chapter 404 – Name shakes the imperial capital! * Chapter 405 – Don’t be a clown! * Chapter 406: Replace! * Chapter 407: Which is the flaw? * Chapter 408: Taishu Yongsheng * Chapter 409: Savage returns! * Chapter 410: Muyang is not dead! * Chapter 411: The Wind city’s Lu Lin * Chapter 412: A spear technique! * Chapter 413: ‘The Xumi spear technique’! * Chapter 414: No good intention! * Chapter 415: Snatching talent in public! * Chapter 416: Chu Xun offer birthday congratulations! * Chapter 417: Don’t understand etiquette! * Chapter 418: Kill with lawful authority! * Chapter 419: Deliver letter of challenge! * Chapter 420: Who dares draw their sword? * Chapter 421: Grandfather accepts! * Chapter 422: Old thing you dare! * Chapter 423: The danger of the sword barrier! * Chapter 424: There is no return! * Chapter 425: Forbid you to go! * Chapter 426: Prince Fu is blessed! * Chapter 427: Song Family’s invitation! * Chapter 428: The Eye of the Starry sky! * Chapter 429: The High Mountain is too high! * Chapter 430: His character is worrying! * Chapter 431: There is no good banquet! * Chapter 432: Song family’s bright moon! * Chapter 433: The stewed ugly duckling! * Chapter 434: The little person at the bottom of the box! * Chapter 435: Deep love between brother and sister! * Chapter 436: The tall door is difficult to enter! * Chapter 437: Gnashing of teeth! * Chapter 438: ‘The maiden push open the door’! * Chapter 439: Slip drug into the soup! * Chapter 440: Dragon spear shown to the world! * Chapter 441: Can’t throw away your life! * Chapter 442: You have hurt me! * Chapter 443: The Sword God Square! * Chapter 444: The imposing manner is threatening! * Chapter 445: Severe complaint! * Chapter 446: Heartfelt speech! * Chapter 447: Dragon clan protection! * Chapter 448: On the verge of death! * Chapter 449: Don’t have loyalty! * Chapter 450: Difficult to distinguish between true and false! * Chapter 451: ‘Clumsy birds have to start flying early’ * Chapter 452: The Emperor’s opinion and public will! * Chapter 453: Tens of thousands of swords covered the sky! * Chapter 454: Never to be seen again! * Chapter 455: The Wolf King reappears! * Chapter 456: Blood in the snow! * Chapter 457: Rainstorm Sword! * Chapter 458: Snowball Exposed! * Chapter 459: White robe stained with blood! * Chapter 460: Formation of aroma soar to the sky! * Chapter 461: ‘Hundred ghosts doppelganger’! * Chapter 462: Break the blue dome of heaven! * Chapter 463: He is a dragon! * Chapter 464: Chu Xun launches an attack! * Chapter 465: Hit where it hurts! * Chapter 466: Eyes gouged out! * Chapter 467: Unwilling! * Chapter 468: Too reckless! * Chapter 469: Kill with a sword! * The Inverted Dragon's Scale Chapter 470 * The Inverted Dragon's Scale Chapter 471 * Chapter 472: A glance of thousands of years! * Chapter 473: Take a chance! * Chapter 474: Prince Fu’s rebellion! * Chapter 475: Minister Lu is innocent! * Chapter 476: Grind to dust and scattered into the mud! * Chapter 477: Why? * Chapter 478: Difficult choice between loyalty and righteousness! * Chapter 479: The might of the Wolf Army! * Chapter 480: Muyang’s past history! * Chapter 481: Dragon scales reappear! * Chapter 482: Monk Wuhua! * Chapter 483: Red-eyed ghost baby! * Chapter 484: A bolt from the clear sky! * Chapter 485: Inherit the tradition! * Chapter 486: Exchange life with life! * Chapter 487: Eternal Life! * Chapter 488: A clown! * Chapter 489: The dragon nail hit the dragon! * Chapter 490: Dig out heart and lung! * Chapter 491: The beginning of integration! * Chapter 492: The giant red bird! * Chapter 493: A Phoenix appears! * Chapter 494: Flying Dragon and Dancing Phoenix! * Chapter 495: ‘The Great Daylight’! * Chapter 496: Taking food from the tiger’s mouth! * Chapter 497: Sees the head of the divine dragon first! * Chapter 498: The Dragon King’s Breath! * Chapter 499: The black fire incinerates the dragon! * Chapter 500: A friendship of life and death! * Chapter 501: Lu Ban’s descendan * Chapter 502: Intellectual property rights! * Chapter 503: The immortal Phoenix! * Chapter 504 1 : The Peacock Imperial Court! * Chapter 504 2 : The Little princess of the Ying clan! * Chapter 505: The Ghost Dancer Corps! * Chapter 506: Princess Qiandu! * Chapter 507: Do not leave a single one! * Chapter 508: Consider it is! * Chapter 509: ‘Chivalry’ kills! * Chapter 510: The whole army wiped out! * Chapter 511: Muyang wakes up! * Chapter 512: Gentle treatment! * Chapter 513: Where the lights are dim! * Chapter 514: Can’t save you! * Chapter 515: The pain of the netherworld! * Chapter 516: Soldiers dispatch to Wind city! * Chapter 517: Examine body! * Chapter 518: Spit out a raging dragon! * Chapter 519: Buried with me! * Chapter 520: Besieged on all sides! * Chapter 521: The might of the Ghost Dancer Corps! * Chapter 522: Dragon came from afar! * Chapter 523: Eight stars fall to the ground! * Chapter 524: Create a diversion! * Chapter 525: King of the Ghost Region! * Chapter 526: Lu Ban’s war chariot! * Chapter 527: Peacock’s first cry! * Chapter 528: The situation has changed! * Chapter 529: Raging fire burns the city! *